Verge of Death
by SophisticatedAlexir
Summary: Oneshot...He was in the verge of death when she helped him. She had feelings for him but he is arrogant. Now she is in the verge of death, how could he ever repay?...Sakura’s POV


A/N: This is my first ever Naruto fic! I barely watch this anime so, please don't flame. I really want to try writing Naruto fics for I was inspired by Sakura. This is also my first One-shot! Please do help me! Hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not even the characters included.

Summary: He was in the verge of death when she helped him. She had feelings for him but he is arrogant. Now she is in the verge of death, how could he ever repay? (Sakura's POV)

* * *

**Verge of Death**

By: Sophisticated Alexir

* * *

I tried to open my eyes…

_/ White blinds, white walls, white blankets, white bed, even the window sheets were white… All were white… Where Am I/_

I thought as I also tried to sit up. However, my left arm twitched in pain. With feeble strength and energy left, I am having a hard time in pulling myself up.

"Good thing you're already awake. Don't move much, you're body needs a lot if rest." Hinata gladly said as she went near, I saw her turning something under my bed. My bed suddenly folded slightly up to help me sit up much better.

"Hinata… where Am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Konoha Hospital." Hinata said.

"Hospital? Why Am I here?" I am confused.

"Don't you remember anything that happened?" Ino entered the room holding a number of apples in a basket.

"They were sent by Kiba. He is also asking if you're already doing fine." Ino continued, peeled and sliced the apples.

_/ I don't know what to say. I'll just drop by Kiba's place after I get out in this hospital. /_

"Something happened?" I inquired.

"Yeah. We just found you lying in front of Ino's house, full of scratch and a large wound in your left arm. You can't even speak up." Hinata elucidated.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted as he ran inside the room. He was jaded. I noticed that since Naruto's entrance, Hinata's face went red.

"You alright Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" I answered as I felt a little pain from my left arm.

"Sasuke told me that you're here." He continued.

_Sasuke?_

_I thought. I thought it over very well. Everything dredged up in my mind._

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked.

_I tried to lift my body up again but I failed. I tried and tried to lift myself up however, no use. _

_I do not have enough energy to lift my own body._

_I am helpless… I cannot even lift my own body!_

Tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

"Sakura… don't push yourself too much!" Ino demanded.

"I need to get up!" I said. I can't help it but cry.

"Sakura…" Hinata went near and tried to comfort me but I continued crying.

"Why is Sakura crying Naruto?" I heard someone asked.

_I wiped my eyes and tried to look who came._

_Shikamaru was the one who asked._

"You're mean Naruto. You made Sakura cry under a bad situation." Shikamaru peevishly said.

"You got it all wrong!" Naruto justified himself.

"He didn't do anything Shikamaru." I interfered between them. I ceased crying and tried to control my emotions.

Not long after, Kakashi-sensei paid me a visit. As usual, reading his _Icha Icha Paradise_… Kakashi-sensei asked me what happened and I've decided to tell everything… I looked at the hospital clock and its already 3:15 pm. I've requested them to help me sat up, Ino served the apples and they were all ready to listen.

* * *

"It has been 3 hours from now when I saw Itachi and Sasuke fighting. It happened that I went to pick some herbals for Tsunade's trip. I saw them fighting. Sasuke was alone and he was badly hit by Kisame's attack." I started to explain everything I saw.

"Then what happened?" Hinata asked me and I continued.

"I watched them fight; I really wanted to help Sasuke but I know he wouldn't like it. That is why I hid behind a huge rock and watched them carefully. It is when I heard Itachi said about something… _Poison-Stings Technique…_ I have no idea what does the technique do." I elucidated.

_I noticed Ino and Kakashi-sensei's eyes to wide, some rather… surprised after I mentioned the technique used. However, I did not mind asking._

"They continue to attack Sasuke and I can't take it anymore to watch Sasuke being hurt that way. You all know what I felt for him right?" I felt my cheeks hot and Ino told me that I'm in a blush. Moreover, I noticed Naruto's sudden sadness.

"Sasuke tried to control his chakra and witnessed how he summoned his Chidori with his left hand. He tried to hit Itachi but then, Kisame succeeded to protect his master. Sasuke's Chidori was a waste. All of his chakra was in the Chidori that's why after the attempt; he cannot even lift his feet off the ground. I saw him; he fell helplessly on the ground. Itachi was saying something when he showed Sasuke some black stings. The only thing I've heard was; the black stings he was holding will be the ones that will sure kill Sasuke. I hurriedly used Kagebunshin to confuse Itachi and Kisame. I quickly covered Sasuke but Itachi saw the real me and I was the one been hit by the black stings. I twitched in pain at that time. The stings were straight in my left arm." I continued my statement and looked down on my bandaged arm.

"What happened to Itachi? To Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. After I was hit by the stings, I fell unconscious. The thing when I woke up, I was already here." I answered.

"So you were hit by the black stings?" Kakashi-sensei asked with fright.

"Hai." I answered.

* * *

"This is bad…" Kakashi-sensei said. Everyone was confused about it.

"Why? What will happen to Sakura?" Hinata asked Ino. Even I want to know what effect will overcome but Ino didn't replied.

"The victim will be paralyzed" Kakashi-sensei said. It seemed that my world crushed when I heard him said that I would be paralyzed. I can't believe it!

"That Damn Sasuke!" Naruto said. I saw him clenching his fists. He stood up.

"C'mon Shikamaru! We need to find that loser! I'll punch him very hard that he'll wished he was never born!" Naruto was surely mad at Sasuke. Hinata tried to stop him but Naruto was stronger.

"Stop it!" I said.

"Stop it!" I said with tears falling… I really can't believe what Kakashi-sensei had told me.

_Everyone ceased._

"Let him away. If he doesn't want to visit me here, it's alright. I know that he's just shy or maybe I have stepped down his pride too much. I know him, he wouldn't like any help especially from a weak girl like me." I said. I really can't control my tears. I want him to be here.

"Sakura…" Naruto said.

"Thanks for the concern everyone but, I think it will be much of happiness to save my love from the edge of death. Though my own life will be the replacement." I cried.

_I cried…_

_I cried like a child…_

_I really do not know what to do…_

_I was crying hard when I…_

"Aaaaah!" I twitched in pain.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

_I cannot move my body… not a single part… good thing that I still have my eyes and ears functioning…_

"Sakura!" Shikamaru tried to shake me.

"She can't move!" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Nurse!" Ino shouted. The nurse hurriedly went inside and was surprised that I can't even move a part.

"We thought that all of the poison was been sucked out of her body. We didn't noticed that there were left." The nurse apologetically said. I saw Naruto very angry with the nurse if it wasn't for Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei, maybe Naruto had killed the nurse.

"This hospital is completely useless without Tsunade. Sakura… please stay…" Hinata said. She even held my hand and gripped it tight.

_I cannot do anything. I cannot move. I felt hopeless for the moment. I simply had to cry to let them know that I' am still with them._

"Kakashi-sensei, can you do anything about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sorry, but ONLY Itachi got the cure for the poison." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"I cannot take anymore of this! I'll find Sasuke right now!" Naruto exclaimed and he went out of the room. Shikamaru followed. Hinata tried to stop them again but Ino ceased her.

"Let them." Ino said to Hinata.

_God I' am so helpless!_

There were three nurses came and attached something to me. I do not know what that was but I am sure that an ECG was also attached.

_Toot… tooot… toot… tooot… toot…_

I can hear the ECG. I am still alive. At least for the moment.

_How I wish before I die, I could see my Sasuke…_

_I cried…_

Seemed to me that I am going to die helplessly attacked by the poison.

_I closed my eyes…_

_I tried to reminisce the first day I met everyone in Konoha Ninja Academy._

_The first day I met Uchiha Sasuke._

_The day I confessed my feelings for him…_

_The same day that I was been rejected…_

_The day I cut my long pink hair…_

_Moreover, this day, I saved him from death…_

_I did not let him to be killed; instead, my life was the replacement…_

_I did not even have my time to say Good-bye…_

_Tears…_

_Let me finish all my tears…_

_My cheeks were now full of my tears…_

_How I wish I could cry forever…_

I instantly opened my eyes when I heard someone spank someone.

"Damn you Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei said, he was also angry and Ino was there stopping the two of them. Sasuke was full of bruises. Hinata was between the two.

"How could you do this to Sakura? She's in 50-50 condition!" Ino demanded. Sasuke did not reply.

Sasuke just stood in front of them. They all walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke and I.

He is still arrogant as he usually is. My hearing loosened up and my eyesight blurred.

_I cannot anymore keep up…_

_I am losing it…_

_Not now, please…_

_Toooooooooooooooooot… toooooooooooooooot…_

_I passed out…_

_

* * *

_

I did not know if it really was my time to die but I know deep in my heart that I should not leave them this early. I have many tasks and missions to do. I still got many things to learn.

_WHY?_

I found myself in the middle of a beautiful place.

_Where Am I?_

It was white and tall Cherry Blossoms surround the place. Not far from I was standing, I saw someone lying. I went near.

_It was Sasuke…_

I was surprised. He was full of bruises.

I asked him why is he there.

"To fetch you up… " he said.

_What was he saying? I do not understand… I do not even remember what happened._

He went near me.

He held my hand.

He placed my hand on his chest.

I felt his fast and loud heart beat.

"Please keep up… " he said.

"Don't leave me… " he continued.

I cannot understand what he was saying but then I remembered that I was in a hospital a while ago. That I saved him from the hands of Itachi.

There I saw tears in his eyes.

_I need to fight!_

Everything he said was straight from his heart…

_I do not want to leave him!_

He held my cheeks and went nearer…

_Sasuke…_

Our faces met as if one move we could kiss each other.

I closed my eyes and felt soft damp lips rested into mine.

_Toot… tooot… toot… tooot…_

_

* * *

_

_I was back to reality…  
_

I opened my eyes and there I saw him.

He kissed me.

He is my _first… _I cannot describe what I felt under his kiss.

I tried to lift my right arm (since my left had bandages), to embrace him.

In my surprise, I lifted my arm with no pain.

"Sasuke…" I spoke.

_I can speak again!_

"Sakura…I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked straight into my eyes.

I can see his onyx eyes again and now, it was full of tears.

I cannot help it too but cry.

Kakashi-sensei, Ino and a nurse went in, Sasuke immediately pulled himself from the hug but no one can fool Kakashi-sensei's eyes.

_I blushed…_

_I even saw him blushed too…_

Kakashi-sensei gave us a weird smirk especially to Sasuke.

"Ino… Kakashi-sensei… I can move again!" I exclaimed.

The nurse went near me and checked my status to see whether the poison was still active.

_There was no poison detected._

_

* * *

_

Ino even doubled checked it…

The nurse was surprised as well as everybody does.

"I really don't know what had happened but since no poison detected, she may need some rest." The nurse said and went out of the room.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked.

"Neji fetched her up already." Ino replied.

"Thanks everybody! Thank you too, Sasuke…" I said and I felt a little blush at that time.

Ino and Kakashi-sensei were happy, but Sasuke just stood there.

"Be honest Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said. All of us looked at Kakashi-sensei.

"You sucked all the poison from Sakura's body right? I saw you…" Kakashi-sensei continued.

I was surprised…

"Sasuke…" I said.

"But if he did that, the poison must be in Sasuke's body right now!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes, but it won't affect me anymore." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" I was getting confused…

"Before I came here, I spent my time looking for the right herb for Itachi's poison. It was not easy. That's why as soon as I found the herb, I ate it and went here to save you." Sasuke elucidated.

Everyone was happy and Kakashi-sensei started to tease the both of us.

_Good thing I have fought…_

_Thanks to my love…_

_Thanks to Sasuke…_

Not knowing that one was peeping through the door.

I was the only one who noticed him, but did not have his attention.

Naruto was watching…

_He saw it all…_

END

* * *

A/N: Poor Naruto.. Please feel free to leave comments for my first one-shot fic. I don't have any idea on how this fic sounds or looks like..Was it good? On the other hand, was it bad? I really love Sasuke and Sakura get together! They are really cute! Don't you think so? Yet, I've got Naruto and Sakura being my second-like pairing.. Till next time! -Alexir 


End file.
